Horoscopes Never Lie
by atouchofDASEY
Summary: Lorelai moves to Stars Hollow 12 years after she has Rory. Now 28, she has a new life in a new town and a new job and place to live. But Lorelai Gilmore never settles for less than the best – she ends up finding herself a new man.


**Summary:** Lorelai moves to Stars Hollow 12 years after she has Rory. Now 28, she has a new life in a new town and a new job and place to live. But Lorelai Gilmore never settles for less than the best – she ends up finding herself a new man. JAVAJUNKiE

**A/N: **Ok – this is my first fic, so its future depends on reviews. Just to clear things up – Lorelai is 28, but she still had Rory when she was 16, because technically if Luke and Lorelai met 8 years previously to their first date she would be like 28 (making her 36 in the 5th season). So yeah it didn't really make sense for her to live in the Hollow for like 12 years and never meet Luke, so I'm making this more believable ,LOL. So enjoy! And please review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Stupid Questions and Annoying People

"_This is nice," Lorelai said as she smiled, moving closer to Luke._

"_Good," Luke stated, smiling just as big as her._

"_Hey, do you remember the first time we met?" she asked, eager for a story._

"_What?" Luke asked, all the old memories flowing back to him now. He couldn't believe how long it had been since they met._

"_I'm just trying to remember the first time we met. It must have been at Luke's right?" Lorelai asked._

_Luke nodded, "It was at Luke's, it was at lunch, it was a very busy day, the place was packed, and this person-" Luke started._

_Lorelai gasped, "Ooh is it me? Is it me?" she asked excitedly._

_Luke continued with a sly grin, "This person comes tearing into the place in a caffeine frenzy," Luke smiled as he remembered the day that beautiful, crazy, and amazing woman came into the diner. He pretended to be annoyed and frustrated, but he really wasn't. His smile then became bigger, when he realized that same women was his true love, his best friend, and they were on their first date._

"_Ooh it's me!" Lorelai exclaimed._

_Luke smiled and went on, "I was with a customer. She interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what. So I finally turn to her, and I tell her she's being annoying – sit down, shut up, and I'll get to her when I get to her."_

"_Y'know, I bet she took that very well, 'cause she sounds just delightful," Lorelai said, a huge smile now plastered on her face. She couldn't help it; she was in love with Luke, **HER** Luke._

'_She **was** delightful, and she still is' Luke thought to himself._

_Then he continued, "She asked me what my birthday was. I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking. I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, and handed it to me."_

"_God, seriously. You wrote the menu, didn't you?" she said sarcastically._

_He ignored her comment and went on, "So I'm looking as this piece of paper in my hand, and under "Scorpio," she had written, "you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." I gave her coffee."_

_Lorelai grinned knowingly, "But she didn't go away."_

"_She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet and carry it around with me," he pulled a small scrap of paper from his wallet and held it out to Lorelai, "one day it would bring me good luck," Luke said, a serious look on his face._

_Lorelai teased, "Well, man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee," she unfolded the scrap and read it, "um, I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet?" she asked, seeing his serious expression she stated it again as a fact, "you kept this in your wallet."_

_"Eight years," Luke stated._

_Lorelai was touched, "eight years."_

_Luke sighed and returned the horoscope back to his wallet, "Lorelai, this thing we're doing here – me, you – I just want you to know I'm in. I am all in," he said, carefully watching her reaction, "Does that, uh – are you, uh, scared?" he asked_

_'Of course I'm in, that's a stupid question.' Lorelai thought._

_But all she could do was blush with sudden shyness, look back, and smile. She couldn't get herself to profess her love, to the man she loved. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't do it …_

* * *

28 year old Lorelai Gilmore was starting a new life, in a new town, with new people, and a new friend – her 12 year old daughter, Rory. She had just arrived in the charming, small town of Stars Hollow about a week ago, and she already felt like a completely new person. She felt independent, strong, and determined. Her determination had landed her a place to live (for the time being) and possibly a job. She felt pretty good about herself, and little did she know, it would all go up-hill from there, starting with the super cute guy in the diner.

When she saw him from the window, she felt something. Something she couldn't really explain. She could tell from this feeling that he wasn't like all the other boys, and it wasn't just a crush. But, she didn't want to ruin her new life with a boy, so she figured she'd play it by ear, and maybe consider being friends with him, if he was really that great. And down inside, she knew he was.

"Alright, just act normal, don't be annoying," Lorelai told herself. But her plans were crushed the second she stepped in and saw his face, his gorgeous face.

It was a busy day at the diner; Luke was running around all day and he couldn't wait for the day to be over. He was at a table taking someone's order, when the bell over the door rang and he looked up out of habit. Usually he would glance up and quickly go back to what he was doing, but this time, he didn't. He couldn't take his eyes off the girl that had just walked in the door. He'd never seen her before, and was sure she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He laughed when he saw her slightly jump when the bell rang, and look up at the bell over the door. She turned her head towards him when she heard him laughing and shot him a look. He quickly turned away and back to his work and starting taking people's orders.

She wasn't letting him get away with that, so she tore into the diner, wild eyed, and begged for coffee, "I'm going to ignore the fact you were just laughing at me and give you a second chance with me by asking, no scratch that, insisting that you give me some coffee, or I'll go back there and get some by myself, 'cause I'm having a major with drawl from my caffeine intake," Lorelai said, rambling a mile a minute, exactly what she promised herself she wouldn't do.

"Behind the counter is for employees only," he stated simply.

"Okay, whatever, just please can I have some coffee!" she begged.

"Um, incase you haven't noticed I'm with a customer," Luke said, gesturing to the person sitting at the table.

"No shit, Sherlock, thanks for pointing that out!" she said sarcastically.

He looked at her with a confused look, like most people did, "what?" he asked her.

"Sherlock," she said with a 'duh' expression, "Y'know, Sherlock? Come on tell me you've never heard of Sherlock Holmes. The famous detective and –"

"Okay, well I really don't care, just wait your turn," Luke said and walked over to another table.

She followed him, not really wanting to leave his side, "you have GOT to be kidding me! You don't know who Sherlock is? What, were you like a deprived child or something! Everyone knows Sherlock! I bet you were like one of those kids who like sits in a room and plays with your fingers and if anyone comes in and disturbs you, you start yelling at them in different and made up languages, which of course have no meaning and the person gets all confused and runs away, leaving you to yourself and your fingers again. Which of course is your initial plan and it all works out just how you wanted it to. Because seriously, that's the only logical explanation for you not knowing who Sherlock is!" Lorelai finished her rant and lowered her hands down to her sides; she knew she was being a annoying.

"Okay, you're being annoying. Sit down, shut up, and I'll get to you when I get to you," he said, trying to act annoyed, but she knew he wasn't.

"Fine," she said with a pout and started to walk away, then turned around quickly and asked, "when's your birthday?" she said with a smile.

"Why would I tell you?" he said, not looking up.

"Because I'm just so delightful and sweet," she said in a high pitched voice, batting her eyes.

"If I tell you will you stop annoying me?"

"Oh, of course!"

"That's believable," he said under his breath, but she heard it.

"Ugh, I heard that!" she protested.

"Fine its September –" he started.

"That's all I need! Are you a Scorpio?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Luke asked.

She ignored him and walked away. Luke saw her walk over to her table and open the newspaper to the horoscope page. She wrote something down, tore it out, and handed it to him.

Luke read what she had written._ "You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." _He looked over at her, and grunted, "Clever," and poured her the coffee.

She smiled and took a sip, "Holy crap, this is amazing! Best coffee I've ever had...like ever! Thanks so much!"

"You know, your gonna kill yourself by drinking that poison."

"Well, how nice of you to be lookin' out for me, but I gotta go."

She smiled and picked up her stuff and then turned to him and said, "You should hold on to that horoscope, put it in your wallet, y'know carry it around with you, one day it'll bring you good luck," she said with a smile and walked out the door.

Luke looked at the horoscope; he really wished she hadn't gone away. He did what she told him and put it in his wallet. He wished he knew her name and had gotten to know her better. He wanted to know so much more about her. What was her name? Does she live here or was this a one day trip? Does she have a boyfriend? He hoped the answer to that one was no. _'Who am I kidding'_ he thought to himself. _'All she'll ever think of me as is her coffee guy.'_

_But little did he know, all that Lorelai could think about **was him**, and how she could get him all for herself…_

* * *

Okay, so there's the first chapter. If ANYONE reviews or even reads this, I'll update.

So here's a look at Chapter 2: I'm Lorelai, Lorelai Gilmore …

"**So we didn't really get off to a good start yesterday, I'm Lorelai, Lorelai Gilmore," she says, hoping for a response.**

'**_Finally'_ Luke thought to himself. "I'm Luke, Luke Danes," he said with a smile and filled up her coffee cup.**

'**_Well there's a start, both of our names start with L,' _Lorelai thought to herself and smiled. **

**Two stools over from Lorelai, Miss Patty watched intently. _'Luke and Lorelai,'_ she thought to herself, _'Well that's fate for ya,'_ she thought as she watched them laugh and smile at each other like two crushing middle school kids.**

Thanks for reading, I'll update soon and things will be heating up between Luke and Lorelai in chapters to come!


End file.
